


I’m Not Throwing Away My Vote! (With Apologies to “Hamilton”)

by perry_avenue



Series: Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2016 Presidential Election, Alternate Universe, Immigrant Rights, M/M, Sweet DREAMers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has mixed feelings about the U.S. Presidential election, but mostly, he’s worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not Throwing Away My Vote! (With Apologies to “Hamilton”)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan)
> 
> To view the actual blog on Tumblr, go to [ dreamingally.tumblr.com ](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com)

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  


Back in June 2015, when Donald Trump announced he would run for President, most people wrote him off as having no chance of being the Republican nominee. It was like, “Donald Trump? Are you kidding?” Well, no one’s laughing anymore. And Ted Cruz? He’s as scary as Trump, just more polite while he spews his hate.

This Tuesday, March 15 is the Presidential primary in Ohio, my home state. Busy NYC college student that I am, I can’t go home to vote in Lima, but I’ve already mailed my absentee ballot. I’m not throwing away my vote! (Hey, I go to Tisch. We use theatre references all the time. Get over it.)

I read two news articles recently about the presidential elections. One has me concerned, one has me hopeful. 

It seems that on Super Tuesday, which this year was March 1 (it’s called that because it’s a day when many states hold their Presidential primaries), a significantly lower percentage of Democrats voted than in 2008, the last time there was a contested Democratic Presidential primary. In fact, approximately three _million_ fewer Democrats voted on Super Tuesday this year! 

If we’re to defeat the Republican candidate in November, Democrats need to vote in record numbers, in the same way that Trump is currently drawing record numbers of Republican voters to their primaries. Voter count is _crucial,_ folks!

Why do I care? So many reasons, but one is very personal. As many of you know, the Love of My Life (LoveOML) is DACA-mented, which means his ability to remain in the United States is _temporary_. He and hundreds of thousands of others could lose their temporary status if the Republicans win the Presidential election and revoke the Executive Action that granted them temporary status to begin with. None of the leading Republican candidates are friends of Immigration Reform.

On the hopeful side, Trump’s candidacy is mobilizing immigrants who are permanent residents of the U.S. to apply for naturalization (the legal act of applying for citizenship), so they can try to defeat the anti-immigrant candidates. The process currently takes about five months, so there’s a push to file the required forms and fee in time for naturalization to be approved before the November elections. Mexican citizens account for the largest number of people seeking the benefit. Given Trump’s comments about them, I’m not surprised.

The article that has me hopeful points out that naturalization applications always increase during a Presidential election year, but this year, Trump is helping boost those numbers. Donald, this may be the only time I thank you for something.

The takeaway? If you’re a citizen, your vote is crucial in the remaining primaries and the November elections. Don’t think that others will do the job without you. Numbers COUNT. If you’re a legal resident eligible to apply for citizenship, and you want to have a say in this country’s future, this is your time. Repeat after me: **I’m not throwing away my vote!**

Here are the links to the two articles I read:  
[ More Latinos Seek Citizenship to vote against Trump.](http://www.nytimes.com/2016/03/08/us/trumps-rise-spurs-latino-immigrants-to-naturalize-to-vote-against-him.html?_r=0)

[ Beneath Hillary Clinton’s Super Tuesday Wins, Signs of Turnout Trouble. ](http://www.nytimes.com/2016/03/03/us/politics/hillary-clinton-voter-turnout.html)

Oh, and speaking of “Hamilton,” here’s what [ Lin-Manuel Miranda](http://isaacoscar.tumblr.com/post/137410143108/linmanuel-ill-always-be-a-counterweight-to) has to say about immigrants.

[ This, too! ](http://thefederalistfreestyle.tumblr.com/post/140331400840/treasury-or-state)

Tags: #2016 Election #immigrant rights  
March 13, 2016  
13 notes

immlawisthebestlaw reblogged this from asianpersuasian and added – You tell ‘em!  
gemoftheocean reblogged this from marcopolo and added – I’m voting in the New York primary, too!  
asianpersuasion reblogged this from livingthepinoylife and added – Your boy is awesome!  
asianpersuasion liked this  
marcopolo reblogged this from livingthepinoylife and added – You bet your ass I’m voting in the New York primary on April 19.  
marcopolo liked this  
sapphogoddess reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – Wake up and smell the java, people. This is real.  
sapphogoddess liked this  
queenislife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added– People, get your butts off the floor and vote!  
queenislife liked this  
socphd-geek liked this  
livingthepinoylife said: So grateful for the constant support.  
livingthepinoylife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – You’re the best, baby. Love the “Hamilton” shout-out, too!  
DREAMingAlly posted this

**Author's Note:**

> For background information on the blog and the author, read the disclaimer [ here.](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com/post/133687263318/finding-my-voice-disclaimer)
> 
> To learn more:  
> [ George Soros and Other Liberal Donors to Fund Bid to Spur Latino Voters. ](http://www.nytimes.com/2016/03/10/us/politics/george-soros-and-other-liberal-donors-to-fund-bid-to-spur-latino-voters.html?_r=0)
> 
> [ Univision Aims to Make Hispanic Voting Bloc Even More Formidable. ](http://www.nytimes.com/2016/02/23/us/politics/univision-hispanic-voting.html)
> 
> You can read the original Sweet DREAMers [here. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/7489244)


End file.
